bloody night
by sungmeena
Summary: D rescues cloe from samurai's castle but samurai loves D.


BLOODY NIGHT

Ok this could be random but no.

Like it or not. Fair and square.

I don't own any of the characters. Except for meg, cleo, samurai ( sam-ur –I) and sam.

Enjoy.

IN THE DARK

meg walked around the building surrounding the gates with her spy outfit and gun.

" where the hell is cleo. Do you copy sam." Meg whispered in her head set.

" I have no idea. Meg but did you see the bad guy come out yet." Sam said.

" no I'm about to spy in on him…. Stand your guard." Meg said as she spied in to the building.

She climbed all the walls. And checked the rooms. " no sign of him" meg said.

Then she walked out of the building and then walked to sam.

" MEG LOOK OUT…THE BUILDING." Sam yelled to meg. …..BOOM. the building fell.

Meg ran just in enough time. " MY BABY NOOOOO. THE BUILDING."

A lady called from the crowd. Meg ran to action. She ran to the baby.

The building was falling. She jumped and grabbed the baby in time. But when she jumped.

She threw the baby sam caught the baby. Meg layed on the ground injured bad.

Just then a building started to fall right where meg was laying.

" MEG LOOK OUT." She tried to call but right then sam pushed her out of the way.

Meg yelled no sam . cause the building was going to fall on her. One inch away.

Meg grabbed her hand and pulled out the way. " phew …thanks." Sam said. " no problem."

Meg said. " now lets go get that bad guy." They ran in the building. ……BOOM BOOM BOOM.

A bunch of smoke came out of the building.

Every one got quiet. Then meg and sam came out of the building. With the bad guy.

Every one cheered. " you know your not so bad after all sam." Meg said.

" neither are you." Sam said.

" if there's any more crimes just let me know." Meg and sam said.

One night one lightning and thundering scary night. Cleo layed in bed she thought about why she did not come

To the building to help. Well she got up to get a drink of water and cool down a bit.

She looked in the mirror and dropped her glass she scared her self with her reflection.

She wiped her face with water. She looked again. She just saw her reflection.

Then she heard a noise and she turned to look shockingly. Then she turned back and she fainted.

MEG'S ARGUMENT

" what do you mean she's gone…..this can't be. This can't happen." Meg said

" there's nothing we can do . all I know is that she was taken by a dohn peel..

a half vampire." Sam said

" there's no such thing. Besides vampire's are butt ugly ." meg said.

" well not the one I hired." Sam said.

" ughhh…. You hired a vampire hunter….. how could you." Meg said.

" he's smarter than you think….and cute." Sam said.

" umm did you mention the term cute." Meg replied.

" shhh here he comes." Sam said.

" hello I'm meg. I have hired you here for this reason. Meg said.

" go on. I'm listening." D said. " finish it off." Meg whispered to sam.

Sam walked a few steps up. " its about our friend cloe……

She was kidnapped…last night.. by this dohn peel.. called samurai."

Bring her back and we'll have something in return for you."

Sam said. D walked out to start his mission.

D'S ADVENTER

"Ok now where are we going." Left hand said. " do you know who samurai is?

She is the hottest dohn peel alive….as a girl of course. But listen I don't like you.

I like you as a friend but ….. man she'll give the girl up for you." Left hand said.

" I'm supposed to take the girl and leave." D said. " there's more to her than you I see..

cause she won't let you leave that easily …… she'll convince you in to talking….

And I can't even do that with you." Left hand replied D.

" if she's so cute then what did she needs the girl for?" D asked left hand.

" I don't know but she is cute she dumped all the stupid vampires that

loved her… she screamed bring me the cutest dohn peel on earth.

And they searched and what do you know there looking for you." Left hand said.

" we will see about that." D said.

They rode to the castle of samurai.

" oh almost for got…..HEAT SYNDROM… ughh you can't survive out here are you out of your mind …..ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" left hand yelled.

" you are so un." D squeezed his hand tight to shut left hand up. They rode to the castle

very dark but not scary D did not believe what left hand said about him and samurai.

Samurai is nice to her own kind. While D rode to the castle. Samurai was walking back and forth in her room. " ughh where is he I want to see who and what that dohn peel looks like."

Samurai said. She tied cloe to a chair. " ah he's coming finally the vampire hunter D."

Samurai said. D arrived at the gates of the samurai castle.

" I am D the hunter I have business with samurai." D spoke at the gates.

The gates opened slowly and D rode in. D saw cloe and spotted samurai.

" oh my I believe we have guest…… and you are?" samurai said.

"………… D." D said. " hmm a quiet one I see. Oh you must be here for the girl..

take her I don't need that stupid human. What I need is you..D." samurai said.

" your just what I need… D .you see every other dohn peel is not cute enough.

There to weak not strong but you. You are very strong I see." Samurai said.

" I'm not what you need samurai. What you need is to be locked in your tower." D said.

" then can you come with me." Samurai asked. D raised his hand reaching for his sword.

" where's the girl?" D asked. " I don't know that damn idiot is probably running around somewhere." Samurai said. D jumped up. He swinged his sword then samurai blocked with her sword. " we don't want to fight now do we." Samurai asked. D put his sword back in his case. " give me the girl." D said. " I will if you stay with me." Samurai said.

" see I don't let you go that easily…. You must stay with me for a day or two."

Samurai said. D pushed her out of the way and ran up stairs and broke cloe lose and

Jumped out of the window. A black cloth caught him. D was in a dream.

Of course he took cloe with him.

" come to me D." samurai's voice spoke. " let me guess you want me to swallow up this spell" left hand said. " just do it." D said. Left hand opened his mouth and swallowed.

SLICE,SLICE,SLICE. D cut the cloth and jumped down on his horse and rode back to return the girl. " thank you. " Thank you so much vampire hunter D." cloe said.

" there coming." Meg said. D took her in to her friends. " thank you so much hunter D."

meg said. Sam threw D the money and he caught it.

" man you always have a plan." Left hand said.

" I did the job that's all that matters." D said.

Ok people that 's a rap. I hoped you enjoyed it…..

Please review.


End file.
